Wrecked heart
by chrlschrstnbny
Summary: If Yoh Asakura said some hurtful words to Anna and he regretted it but Anna returns and became very different..My first fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

"Wrecked heart"

Disclaimer : well, as you can see Shaman king is not mine

Chapter 1

I hurt her, I ripped her heart, I crampled her feelings and worst of all I made her cry... So now she's gone, she left..if I could just go back to the time where I didn't say those words. All I feel now is Regret and sadness,

2 years had passed and I still love her, I still wish to say sorry and wanting to start all over again. I'm a 2nd year highschool with my friends and it always feel incomplete because she's gone.

"Asakura Yoh! Stop dazing off! You Horo Horo stop secretly eating or I'll let you clean the classroom for one week" said the mad teacher, "Yoh are you okay?" The little boy worriedly asked "Oh I just thinking of things" he replied "class I have an announcement we have a transfer student ,for your information class she perfected our entrance exam so be nice to her, you may come in now" said the teacher smiling, "I'm Kyouyama Anna" everyone was shocked because of her stunning beauty even the girls were mesmerized by her but Yoh and the others was shocked aside from that "Hnnn.. She's back" said the chinese boy while looking to his friend Yoh, "this would be a challenging year" said manta,Horo horo and Ren nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile our teacher is discussing about Heian Period but I am more interested to Anna since she's my Fiance and yea as all you may know she's the one I had hurt. Now she changed. Her eyes are filled with sadness she became a living doll.

'What had happen to you my dear? 'I thought to myself.

While My friends and I are walking in the hallway I saw her staring outside the window I greeted her "yo!" With a grin, "Hey Ren how is it going with Jeanne? She's pretty huh?! Did you score already?" Said Horo Horo to the blushing chinese "Bason! CHUKA ZANMAI! CHUKA ZANMAI! CHUKA ZANMAI!", "hey what did I do to you" horo horo said while defending himself, "it's because you're talking nonsense!" Said the mad chinese "Mah Mah, stop that, oh well Anna are you staying with us in the Inn?" Manta said "oh yeah you can stay with us?" Yoh said while scratching his head, "well... That's what I plan" she said in a dull tone.

A/N : this is my very first fanfic I'm still a novice but I'll be continuing this story so wait for the next chapter okay :) 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wrecked heart"

Disclaimer : well, as you can see Shaman king is not mine

Chapter 2

The inn is still the same his friends never change like him, I'm the only one that turn into a new leaf avery dead leaf. The day when he said those words are still fresh to my mind, I try not to think about it.. Those dayss...

* Flashback *

"Yoh! Stop resting and do some training you have to be the Shaman king!" I said to him, "Anna I'm still tired" he replied, "ne anna give yoh a little bit time to rest and spend a little time with his friends" manta said to me while forcing a smile "You can do that after your training you have to move and be the Shaman king!" I said to him in a warning tone. "Anna! If you want the throne that badly then why don't you get it yourself?! I'm tired of you..I wish you don't exist! I don't even ask for this stupid engagement!" Yoh said to me, I can see his anger in his eyes , Tamao is trembling of fear, Ren is pretending that he didn't hear, Chocolove is attempting to say a Joke but Ryu and Horo Horo stop him,Amidamaru is staring at his master he can't believe that his master who is carefree and optimistic said those words and Manta yeah he was looking at me with sad eyes. "oh... I see suit yourself" I just said those words with no emotion.. After that I left them I don't care about the shaman fight anymore , I don't care about the result I knew from the beginning that Hao will win the fight.

* End of flashback *

"Uhmm,, ano anna okami the-" Ryu said in a shy tone but was interrupted by Anna "oh I see the food is ready and they are all waiting for me" she said dryly 'how did she know I'm just about to say that' Ryu thought "I hear your thoughts, i'm going to go somewhere and I'm not hungry" Anna said while walking away.

"Ryu let's eat now where is Anna?" Said Yoh, "eto she said she's going somewhere" he replied, "You know it's been a month that we're living with Anna sama and not even once she joined us and she always out and return home with a lot of bruises" said The pink hair girl while blushing "oh yeah I guess the old Anna is better than now because she's like a walking doll with only one facial emotion and doesn't talk too much" The ainu girl said while eating "You know Danna, anna okami is weird she's similar with The past hao." Ryu said "What do you mean?" The chinese boy said to Ryu "She can hear thoughts of others like Hao in the past remember?", "That's impossible maybe Anna just predicted what you want to say." Said tha ainu boy talking with disbelief "well it's possible, since anna san have this kind of power when she was young but I guess it was gone when she met yoh.. " said Manta and look at his friend yoh "Reading the thoughts of others is called Reishi it's a very dangerous ability that leads Hao to insanity, this is bad" Yoh said in a serious tone.

"Yoh dono we sense an oni in the park!" Amidamaru said to his master "Bochama it's not an ordinary oni and there's a lot of them" the chinese warrior spirit said to Ren "this is bad we have to go" ren said 'Anna please be okay' Yoh thought to himself.

A/N : Yey! Chapter 3 will be next and it's full of revelation! BTW Reishi is an ability to hear thoughts of the  
Other and it can make an oni. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaime : Shaman king is not mine...

Chapter 3

We are in the middle of a field in Funbari hill when we saw a lot of Onis and there's a big one that looks strong "wha what is that creature?" ryu said to his spirit Tokageroh. "even my spirit of thunder has no effect to this oni!" ren said angrily "The Element spirits that we got from Patch village is useless to Onis huh?!" The Ainu boy said while grinding his teeth "well of course even if Hao the shaman king will be having a hard time dealing with the Onis I made" the blonde girl said "A Anna! Are you okay?" yoh shouted "I made them so I will be the one who will destroy this onis, stand back!" Anna said with no emotion, "Demo Anna.." yoh said with worried eyes, "Yes Okami we can't let a girl handle this onis alone" Ryu said, "I'm used to it ever since I left all of you when the shaman fight is ongoing Reishi returns to me the onis keep on appearing I make myself stronger so I could survive in this ugly world, I'm used to this kind of event this is regular" she said blankly and she fly towards the big oni and summoned a big sword she fight them very brutally that she doesn't care about the blood that a normal girl would probably froze she's bathing in a blood and she doesn't care "Yoh! Your girl is wild" Horo horo said while trembling "look Bason yoh's fiance is very strong that she can match with Hao, damn I hate to admit it her power is very immense" The chinese boy said while staring to anna, "Anna at your back!" Yoh screamed but it was too late the little oni pierced through the stomach of Anna the boys is coming for help when Anna stand up and said "This is nothing I can't feel anything don't intrude!", "Anna..." yoh said and clenched his fists as he can't do anything and seeing the woman he loves fighting like a corpse brutally and he can't even think that she's doing it everyday, his heart seems to tighten that he wanted to cry.

Anna collapsed after she defeated all the Onis luckily Yoh catches her before she fall to the ground. "I understand now why hao wants to kill humans, I'd dirtied my hands, everyday I bathed myself to blood the Love that I feel for you and the feelings that I have with your friends  
were locked in the deepest depths of my heart. Now The Anna that you want to be gone doesn't exist anymore, I don't order you anymore I don't stand in the way of your friends, I tried so hard to erase my existence for you, I live like a walking doll with no soul the Anna you know is gone and replaced with heartless monster" She said before she closed her eyes.

"Anna san is really unbeatable ne Yoh? Even if you use spirit of the earth" Manta said to his friend who is not paying attention to them. "uhmm ano Yoh? Are you okay Yoh?" , "Stop it Manta he's in shocked seeing the woman that he regretted that he hurt turned into someone unimaginable, of course all people will feel the same if they were in his position" ren said proudly, "Heh, looks like you're an expert in those emotions huh Ren?" Horo Horo teased him, "Stop it you guys Anna Okami is resting" Ryu said to the two boys that teasing each other, "ne Tamao I'll just go to my room ehehe I'm kinda tired so I'll just rest for a bit" Yoh said while forcefull grinning his friends look at him frustrated because they can't do anything to help just like in the past...

A/N : Last chapter will be the next guys...


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter

* Flashback *

"Minna... Before we go to our fight with Hao can I know if you saw anna, she's not in her room I want to apologize to her for what I said yesterday." yoh said while smiling but the atmosphere in his friends are heavy that made him confused. "ano... What happened where is she?" , "Uhmmm Yoh sama,,.. Anna sama left early in the morning she said she doesn't want to stay here anymore and wish you good luck" Tamao said while facing the ground, Yoh can't believe what had happened he continued to fight with Hao and change his heart together with his friends they succeed and became the legendary warriors but Yoh feel empty "Anna I realized that I love you so much that it pains me to see you're gone because of my mistake" Tears are felling down to his eyes "Yoh dono" his spirit said "Why didn't I realized that all the trainings she do to me is for my own sake that she care for me she wants me to be a responsible man! Why do I have to realize it now!" Yoh punched the ground and tears are streaming down his face.

* End of Flashback *

"Yoh kun.. anna san went out and said that she knows that we doesn't want to live with her because of what you guys so yesterday" manta said to him "Catch her man, you know we like Anna ,it would be boring if a Queen character is not included in our life" the Ainu said while smiling "Go and stop wasting your time" Ren said while crossing his arms.

I run.. I run.. This time I won't let you go.. Not this time.. I won't let that happen again..

"ANNA!" Yoh screamed at top of his lungs, he get closer to anna who looks surprised to what Yoh did "Anna are you going to leave me again like you did before? Are you going to leave me without having a chance to talk to you? Are you leaving me behind frustrated and full of regret?" Yoh said while crying "I couldn't sleep because of you I don't know your wherebouts I don't even know if you are eating your breakfast,lunch and dinner properly I almost say the what if feeling! Damn I'm so madly inlove with you and I only realized it when you left I'm so stupid", "are you done with your speech?" This is the only words that anna replied she look at the eyes of Yoh "You I know it from the very beginning the you're worried and you regret what you said back then I'm so sorry I-" she was interrupted by Yoh "I love you Anna, I want to marry you Kamisama knows how much I prayed for you to return I'm not asking you to love me back this time but I'm assuring you that I'll do all the ways to make you love me again" Anna kissed him and said "idiot you don't have to do that I love you more than you love me but I'm not the Anna you used to know I just have to leave again so I won't involve you in the onis that my power make", "I don't care you won't leave we will do a way to make it vanish forever I won't make you cry and feel sad again. I'll treasure you I love you Anna", "Yoh I love you too"

I hurt her, I ripped her heart, I crampled her feelings and worst of all I made her cry... So now she's gone, if I could just go back to the time where I didn't say those words. All I feel now is Regret and sadness,

But

She came back but everything about her changes because of me but the love she have is still pure and firm My woman I'll never let you go even if you want me to go, this second chance that was given to me to love you again will never be wasted I love you as for the Miracle that you will return is rare I love you that it became Immeasurble

I'll be with you, I'll stay with you, I'll love you forever my Beloved Anna.

END

A/N : oh yeahh .. My first fanfic is done done done.. My next fanfic will be HaoxAnna so please support that as well. Thankyou guys :D


End file.
